


Коллекция

by maurice_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l





	

Про коллекцию порно капитана Гло Ксинии ходили слухи по всему Мильфиоре. Источник, тем не менее, оставался неизвестным. Предполагалось, что Шойчи Ирие, имевший доступ ко всем компьютерам базы, как-то раз в приступе служебного рвения решил проверить файловые архивы старшего офицерского состава. Впрочем, Шойчи Ирие всегда был впечатлительным молодым человеком, а Червелло любили иногда и приукрасить.  
Фактом оставалось то, что, хоть слухи и ходили, самой коллекции никто не видел. Айрис однажды спросила Джинджера Бреда - тот, в конце концов, был лейтенантом восьмого отряда и мог бы знать - но Джинджер только рассмеялся и подергал пальцем цепочку на своей остроконечной шляпе:  
\- Разве похоже, что я интересуюсь порнографией?  
Возражать Айрис не стала. Тем более, что и сама предметом интересовалась не больше остальных, а Гло Ксинию и вовсе недолюбливала. Резкий с подчиненными, эксцентричный и себе на уме, он казался ей достаточно странным, чтобы не искать с ним общения, и слишком опасным, чтобы с ним не конфликтовать. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы Айрис так уж много думала о Гло Ксинии. Сама она теперь почти постоянно находилась в Японии, а капитан восьмого отряда большую часть времени проводил, выполняя задания на подвластных Мильфиоре территориях.  
Так что, обнаружив, что действительно идет смотреть прославленную коллекцию в обществе ее единоличного владельца, Айрис, в первую очередь, удивилась.  
А виной всему был, как ни странно, Бьякуран. Именно ему пришло в голову позвать подчиненных праздновать объединение с Джильо Неро. Настолько настойчиво, насколько только возможно с такой располагающей улыбкой, он предложил всем, занимающим командные должности, посетить зал для собраний, скажем, через полчаса. Айрис предложению удивилась - она не была ни лейтенантом, ни, тем более, капитаном, - но отказаться в любом случае не могла. Хотя нисколько не сомневалась, что отмечание не задастся.  
И действительно, новый капитан третьего отряда, Гамма, явился на пять минут позже уже в приличном подпитии и смотрел на вещавшего с монитора о радостях объединения Бьякурана с плохо скрываемым отвращением. Джессо, который, разумеется, наблюдал, в свою очередь, трансляцию из зала собраний, только улыбался и периодически подслащивал свою речь зефиром. Хотя не то чтобы она нуждалась в этом.  
Празднество произвело на Айрис настолько гнетущее впечатление, что она даже уговорила себя выпить пару бокалов фруктового шампанского - единственного алкоголя, который глава Мильфиоре счел подходящим случаю. А стоило только монитору погаснуть и командующему базой отпустить присутствующих, поняла, что не хочет ограничиваться шампанским.  
К счастью, надеяться на запасы недружелюбного Гаммы ей было не нужно. Пила Айрис не то чтобы часто, но мини-бар держала. Во-первых, это соответствовало ее представлениям о хорошем тоне, а во-вторых, добывать, в случае необходимости, алкоголь на территории японской базы было бы делом крайне утомительным.  
Так что она выпила еще немного мартини в компании Джинджера Бреда - который, разумеется, не пил, но идею всячески поддерживал и обещал при случае наверстать упущенное. Они успели обсудить и Джильо Неро, и Гамму, и даже его братьев: Айрис высказала мнение, что старший хорош, но чересчур брутален, а вот младший очень милый, даже не смотря на то, что так громко орет. В ответ Джинджер в шутку ткнул ее метлой и заявил, что выслушивать чужие эротические фантазии сегодня не намерен. Айрис изогнула было бровь, но тут экран монитора ожил, чтобы явить миру заспанную физиономию Шойчи Ирие. Тот вызывал Джинджера и, судя по тону, надолго. Таким образом, вечер все равно был испорчен.  
Чтобы не оставаться в одиночестве, Айрис, хотя это было совсем не в ее обычае, вызвалась в провожатые. Ее комнаты находились в одном конце базы, а командный пункт - совсем в другом, и в местных масштабах это составляло приличное расстояние. К счастью, слово "срочно" в речи Шойчи не фигурировало, и двери лифта закрылись за Джинджером только минут десять спустя. Но перед этим они успели встретить Гло Ксинию.  
Отношения между капитаном и лейтенантом считались вполне дружескими, хотя Айрис и предполагала со стороны Джинджера расчет. Но их собственные дружеские отношения совсем не предполагали того, чтобы Джинджер на прощание заявил:  
\- Айрис, кстати, интересовалась вашей коллекцией порно. Вы ведь покажете ей?  
Глаза Гло Ксинии загорелись живым интересом, и Айрис могла поспорить, что видит в глазах Джинджера интерес не меньший. Но лифт еще только подъезжал, а ей так не хотелось возвращаться к себе. Так что она улыбнулась и кивнула.  
\- Я всегда думала, это только слухи.  
Взгляд Гло Ксинии уперся в вырез ее куртки, и капитан с энтузиазмом возразил:  
\- Нет-нет. Самая настоящая правда.  
Айрис сложила руки на груди, прекрасно зная, что не найдется мужчины, способного ей сейчас отказать:  
\- Тогда... вы ведь покажете мне?  
\- С радостью!  
Так что, едва только лифт увез довольного собой Джинджера, они с Гло Ксинией направились в сторону комнат последнего.  
И тут Айрис задумалась. Но думала она недолго и, в конечном итоге, решила, что ничего страшного не будет. А может, будет даже что-то интересное. Она заново присмотрелась к своему спутнику: без этого своего тика он выглядел даже симпатичным. А Айрис никогда не проработала бы столько времени в научном отделе, не питай она слабости к мужчинам в очках.  
Впрочем, она была не единственной, кто присматривался. Айрис пришлось признать, что ее давно никто не раздевал взглядом с такой откровенностью. Это было... волнующе.  
\- Ну вот мы и на месте, - объявил Гло Ксиния, снимая с дверей защиту.  
\- Замечательно, - Айрис поправила прическу и вошла.  
Далеко ей уйти не удалось. Стоило дверям закрыться, как Гло Ксиния прижал ее к стене. Поцелуй мог бы длиться и дольше, но Айрис оттолкнула капитана, лукаво улыбаясь:  
\- А как же коллекция?  
Ее куртка, как это всегда бывало, сбилась, и Айрис, недолго думая, расстегнула молнию до конца.  
Гло Ксиния нервно сглотнул и согласился:  
\- Конечно. Сейчас.  
Он прошел в соседнюю комнату, резким движением сдернув по пути плащ. Айрис двинулась следом, не забывая осматриваться. Впрочем, как и у нее самой, к изначальной обстановке базы Меллоун здесь ничего особенно не добавилось.  
\- Мило тут у тебя, - заметила, тем не менее, она.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - отозвался Гло; впрочем, беззлобно. На его лицо падал свет от экрана загружавшегося ноутбука, неровная челка зигзагом рассекала лоб. - Если я захочу красивую обстановку, то всяко не буду делать ее здесь.  
Айрис неопределенно хмыкнула, что можно было истолковать и как согласие.  
\- А где будешь?  
Он криво ухмыльнулся и ввел пароль. На лиловом с переливами рабочем столе выстроился ряд папок.  
\- О, есть одно место, - протянул Ксиния и кликнул по одной из папок, жестом подзывая Айрис к себе. Она остановилась рядом, позволяя себя обнять, и взглянула на экран.  
И с удивлением обнаружила, что слухи о коллекции ничуть не были преувеличением. После каждого щелчка мыши она думала, что уж эта-то папка окажется последней, но раз за разом ошибалась. Кое-что даже для нее было новым, а кое о чем она вообще предпочла бы не узнавать. Возможно.  
\- Ну и на чем же мы остановимся? - в голосе Гло слышалась ирония, сочетавшаяся, тем не менее, с заслуженной гордостью коллекционера. Айрис могла бы найти это забавным, но к тому моменту из одежды на ней уже остались только шортики, а сама она сидела на коленях у капитана. Ей было немного не до того.  
\- Большая грудь у нас определенно есть и так, - резюмировал Гло. Последние пару десятков папок он изучал этот объект вплотную и знал, о чем говорит. Впрочем, еще раз убедиться не мешало. Что он и сделал, взяв в рот один из сосков.  
Айрис в ответ застонала и поерзала. Она чувствовала под собой его член, и ей определенно нравилась эта твердость. Найдя наиболее приятное положение, Айрис протянула:  
\- Ничего слишком извращенного?  
Сильных извращений она и правда не любила, предпочитая изыскам качество, хотя те, кто знал о нынешнем состоянии ее бывших коллег, могли бы усомниться. Гло, в свою очередь, тоже фыркнул. Хотя, возможно, по другому поводу.  
\- Хентай? - предложил он. - В конце концов, мы же в Японии.  
Айрис запрокинула голову и рассмеялась.  
\- Хорошо, пусть хентай. Что-нибудь про школьниц и черную-черную магию.  
По правде сказать, она уже была готова на что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от остатков одежды.  
Гло пожал плечами и в три клика добыл из недр ноутбука искомое. По экрану поползли какие-то титры, а Айрис на пару секунд покинула свое место, чтобы вернуться уже без шортиков. Так было лучше, но кое-чего все равно не хватало. И это кое-что тоже нужно было добыть.  
Чем она и занялась. К счастью, молния не могла служить достойным препятствием. Расстегнув ее, Айрис извлекла член. Больше всего ей хотелось сразу приняться за дело, но она нарочно заставила себя помедлить, поглаживая его, и только потом, сантиметр за сантиметром, опустилась вниз.  
\- Тебе же так совсем ничего не будет видно, - пожаловался Гло, оценив новую позу. Впрочем, если что и вызывало его неудовольствие, то не это. Нетерпение капитана лучше некуда выдавал прорезавшийся, наконец, тик.  
Айрис оперлась рукой о стол и развернула кресло, открывая себе обзор. На экране и вправду были школьницы, выглядевшие настолько невинно, что ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло. Айрис нащупала правильный ритм и закрыла глаза. Маневр не ускользнул от Гло - она почувствовала улыбку на его губах, наклонившись для поцелуя, - но капитан только стиснул ее талию и промолчал. Это было, наверное, самым удивительным за вечер.  
Когда Айрис в следующий раз открыла глаза, в жизнь школьниц уже проникла магия, чернее не бывает. Нельзя, правда, сказать, что это им не нравилось. Выражая свою солидарность, Айрис застонала и ускорила темп. Оргазм настиг ее в самом конце обряда, и Гло отпустил по этому поводу какую-то шутку. Мстительность заставила Айрис соскользнуть на пол и заставить его замолчать.  
Задумка увенчалась несомненным успехом, но от заслуженного отдыха ее отвлек клацающий звук клавиатуры.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что мы успели посмотреть все? - спросил Гло.  
Айрис вытерла губы и положила голову ему на колени.  
\- Уверена, что еще нет.  
В конечном итоге, она отчасти выполняла исследовательскую миссию. В следующий раз, когда разговор зайдет об этой коллекции порно, она будет точно знать, о чем идет речь.


End file.
